coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Platt
Bethany Platt is a character in Coronation Street who was born on the 4th June 2000 to Sarah Louise Platt. Biography 2000–2007 Twelve-year old Sarah Louise Platt conceived Bethany after sleeping with schoolboy Neil Fearns. Shortly after her 13th birthday Sarah was taken to the doctors by her mother Gail when worried about her putting on weight, but it was shockingly revealed she was pregnant! Bethany was born in June 2000. Only a mere few hours after her birth, Bethany ended up abducted by Alison Webster who had suffered a breakdown after the death of her own son Jake. Alison did hand Bethany back over, before then running in front of a lorry and killing herself. Bethany's early childhood would become quite eventful. In early 2003 she was abducted alongside her family by her murderer step-grandfather Richard Hillman who had then driven the family into the canal, but Bethany along with the other members were saved, except Richard who drowned. Later that year Bethany's father Neil Fearns had died in a car accident, and she ended up kidnapped again - this time by her unstable grandmother who plotted to kill them both in order to "reunite" with Neil in the afterlife. But with the help of Emily Bishop, she talked down Bethany's grandmother from the church roof and Bethany was saved. Bethany later had a new father figure in the form of Todd Grimshaw, whom Sarah began dating and got pregnant to his baby. Todd planned to adopt Bethany. But this came to an end when Todd was revealed to be gay and had an affair behind Sarah's back, resulting in their breakup and Sarah losing their son - Billy. After Todd left Weatherfield Sarah began dating his older brother Jason Grimshaw. In September 2007 Bethany ended up taking an ecstasy tablet her uncle David stashed in her dolls for next door neighbour Darryl Morton. Bethany was hospitalised and David was forced to reveal the truth, resulting in him being kicked out of the Platt household. Bethany made a recovery but Gail refused to forgive David for nearly killing her. But she eventually came round when he faked a suicide attempt on the day of Sarah's wedding to Jason. In December 2007 Sarah accepted a job to work with her uncle Stephen Reid in Milan. She had planned to move there with both Jason and Bethany, but he refused to go with her when discovering she had planted drugs on David to prevent him getting the job (as part of a revenge scheme for all he had done to the family). With that Sarah and Bethany departed together for a new life. 2015– In March 2015 a new 14-year old Bethany ended up being expelled from her school in Milan. She was quite feisty. She stole money from her mother to pay for a trip back to the United Kingdom and returned to Coronation Street where she managed to get out of paying the taxi fare. She headed to the Rovers Return Inn with Andy Carver and had a few drinks, but was caught by her grandmother Gail who revealed Bethany was underage, before taking her back home. In 2016, Bethany started to be bullied at school by Lauren and her gang. Lauren was expelled and Bethany lost contact wth her. The once fiesty Bethany has since become much more downtrodden since she was bullied by Lauren and then been used as a sex slave by her boyfriend Nathan Curtis. Background information Dialogue Memorable info Appearances: 4 June 2000–30 December 2007, 20 March 2015–present Born: 4 June 2000 Full Name: Bethany Britney Platt Siblings: Billy Platt (2004; deceased), Harry Platt (2016) Father': Neil Fearns Mother: Sarah Louise Platt Gallery Bethany 2000.png|Baby Bethany in 2000 Richard has Bethany 2003.png|Bethany gets kidnapped by Richard Hillman (March 2003) Bethany returns 2015.png|Bethany returns in 2015 Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:2000 Births Category:Platts. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters last seen in 2020.